


Fairly Odd Adventure

by Taupefox59



Series: Quantam Tollbooth [4]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Fairly OddParents, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon find themselves positioned as godparents to one Timmy Turner.</p><p>They may also be fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, if you catch anything, please let me know. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

 Tim looked at the light red arm of his monochromatic outfit and then looked up at Kon. “We've switched colors.”

Kon was lost in staring at his own fringe.“My hair is green.”

“Yes. Yes it is.”

“We have wings this time. Are we taking guesses for what we are?”

“Our wings are tiny. With our luck, we're probably pixies.”

A little boy with a red baseball cap and buck teeth burst into the room. “Cosmo! Wanda!”

Tim and Kon turned to the little boy in the red cap.

“Hey.” Kon said, uncertainly, “What can we do for you?”

“You're not my fairy godparents.” The boy said. Tim and Kon shared a look. Wonderful.

“They're on vacation!” Kon blurted out. He looked to Tim for back up. All he got was a raised eybrow and a sarcastically mouthed _“Vacation?”_

“They'll be coming back, though, right?” The little boy seemed very worried now.

“Yes. Of course!” Kon was still full of false bravado.

“Kon. Shut up.” Tim said.

“Well,” the little boy was giving them appraising looks, “if you're my substitute fairy godparents, I guess we should get to know each other. My name is Timmy.”

Tim groaned, “Guess I'll be going by Robin, then?”

Kon sent Tim a smirk, “It'll match your outfit, Red!”

Tim sent Kon a scathing look and turned to Timmy, “My name's Robin. The Green one is-

“Kon!” Conner shouted out, cutting off anything Tim might have said. Tim laughed at Kon's anxiety (There would be payback later). Timmy mostly just stared at the bizarre pairing that were apparently his acting fairy godparents while Cosmo and Wanda were gone.

“I hope Cosmo and Wanda get back soon...” Timmy said to the room at large. He had a feeling things would be... _interesting_ until they got back.


	2. And Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen eventually. (Total Crack).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this going through old documents and figured I'd post it. Un-beta'ed, etc.

Conner burst in to the room, a wave of tension and energy. He flew to where Tim was hovering in the window, spinning the other boy to look him in the eye.

“Tim. Robin. I think- I think something's wrong with me. I...I keep getting this feeling like I want to burst into song.”

Tim's fingers sunk into Kon's shoulders,  “Kon.” Tim's voice held an equal amount of intensity, “Songs about...teeth?”

“You mean you feel it too?” Kon asked, relief sinking into his bones.

“Oh thank god.” Tim said, leaning in to rest his forehead on Kon's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, feel free to come say hi! [ You can find me here! ](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
